


Right on the Line

by lovehotelreservation



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Implied Sexual Content, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 12:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8980279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovehotelreservation/pseuds/lovehotelreservation
Summary: The might of Hanzo’s dragons brought any of his foes down to their knees. The delicate touch of your finger tracing over the dragon tattooed on his skin rendered him too weak to stand.





	

**Author's Note:**

> ヾ(＾∇＾) And this will cap off today’s mini-spam, everyone! I hope you enjoyed the fics that were posted today, including this one~!

There was one way to easily rile up Hanzo.

It didn't involve the methods used by Genji, being the defiant, mischievous younger brother that he was. Clash in style--though that was slowly becoming less of an issue these days--weaponry and fighting methods, or who possessed the superior dragon.

Nor did it include pitting his personal philosophies against the overly-lax, seemingly lazy by comparison approach to life that McCree was so proud to proclaim as the best way, given that he was usually telling your lover to loosen up, relax, and 'drink summa' that ol' sayke uh yers'.

Rather, it was one particular action that you had come to master, honing it to absolute perfection.

In fact, the best way to get under his skin was to touch _over_ it.

Towards the beginning of your relationship, obviously the first thing of interest about him was his tattoos. You were curious about everything: the story and meaning behind the artwork, the process of when he had them etched into his skin, the significance they held in regards to the _yakuza_ and the rest of Japan's crime world, and why he generally cannot go to most _onsen_.

Hanzo understood where this eagerness to learn more about his tattoos came from, and he honestly found your curiosity precious. By now, as they were a part of _him_ , he didn't think too much about the markings on his skin. However, as your relationship progressed, you seemed to uncover a certain sensitivity that he possessed.

Who knew that simply dragging your fingertip along his tattoos could incite such a reaction?

You were stunned by this revelation.

By just the mere, gentle stroke of your finger, traveling along the length of the dragon that circled around his arm, up to where his tattoo ended right at his left pectoral, you were treated to light shudders coursing through his body and the sound of his sharp intakes of breath.

If you were to trail back from his chest all the way down to his wrist, you could hear the breathy but restrained groan of your name while also noticing--if you had some ulterior motive while tracing over his tattoos like so--the tent that would form either in his pants, or the protrusion against the fabric of his _yukata_.

Should you decide to replace your fingers with your lips, however, that offered the most interesting reaction of them all.

That involved him pinning you against the closest surface, all with the fluidity, grace, and strength that made him such a fearsome opponent. Your lover's serious demeanor was often broken at this point, replaced by a mix of sheer desire and--due to your action--the need to assume a more dominant position, to subject you to the consequences you should face due to riling him up and ruining his composure in such a way.

Which would be noticeable in the way his hips would press against and rut into yours, making sure you could **feel** his erection fully.

Depending on his mood, he would either scold you for teasing him in such a way, or--as of late--lift an eyebrow while musing that, if you wanted something from him, then you should simply be upfront and tell him what you desired.

In this moment however, he seemed to be in a more playful mood, which in turn meant you were probably going to be teased for as long as you could possibly stand--something he would just pass off as a 'practice on discipline'.

Hanzo was hovering above you, one hand easily keeping your wrists pressed down to the bed in a single hold, the other--in its haste--undressing you quickly, all while taking the time to fondle you as soon as so much as an inch of your skin was revealed.

While he ground his hips into yours, teasing you with the feeling of his cock rubbing against your body, his lips moved to kiss and mark your neck, but not before taunting you with the low growl of,

"My darling, it seems you're still so fixated with the marks on my skin. Perhaps it's time that I offered you ones to call your own. Your neck looks to be an excellent place to start."


End file.
